In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various vehicle control technologies enabling an automotive vehicle to travel on a curve without giving any feeling of incompatibility to vehicle occupants, while activating an adaptive cruise control function of an active cruise control (ACC) system. One such vehicle control technology has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2008-68752 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2008-068752”). The vehicle controller disclosed in JP2008-068752 is configured to limit the host vehicle's speed to below a computed upper-limit vehicle speed, when the host vehicle is rounding a curve during adaptive cruise control. The computed upper-limit vehicle speed is set based on a given target lateral acceleration and a host vehicle's turning radius determined based on a steering wheel angle. However, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle control apparatus capable of ensuring a more enhanced driving stability and steering ability when an ACC-system equipped vehicle is rounding a curve.